


Returned

by Oreocat155338



Series: Return of the Master [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is going to Overreact, Dooku is a manipulative bastard, Other, We all know it, coming Back to life is Disconcerting, life is Bad for Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: Obi-Wan wasn't having the best day even before he came back to life.He awakens as Dooku's prisoner and must follow the will of the Force.
Relationships: Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Return of the Master [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/776409
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	Returned

Obi-Wan's lungs screamed at him to take a breath. Everything was disoriented- he had no idea where he was-

  
Someone was coming, and Obi-Wan pulled his (now tattered) shielding up, forcing it to hold as something Dark poked and prodded at it.

He blinked, trying to see - but he couldn't tell if it was too bright, or too dark (was this how Tahl had felt when she had gone blind?) -

"Grandpadawan," Dooku said, and Obi-Wan went rigid - _You must save them from where you are when I Return_ you. - "I must admit, I had not expected this. Tell me, how do you feel?"

"Horrible." His voice was raspy - nothing like it ought to be (how long had it been since he had died?) - and it felt hard to breathe. He feels Dooku lift him - with his arms? But Dooku had the Force so why - and a cup get lifted to his lips.

He shouldn't. But a whisper of a memory - _You must find a balance - obedience, and rebellion._ \- moves him forward. The cup is lifted up and he takes a drink.

He can't take anything off. It feels like regular water but-

It hurts, going down his throat. It's likely caused by his dehydration-

"Does that help?" Dooku sounds kind, but Obi-Wan calls forth the memory of what has been done to countless planets at his command. His grandmaster is not a kind man, nor a gentle one.

"Yes." He admits, blinking to try to see again. Had he been lied to? Tricked? Was he blind?

He is lifted off the ground.

"I'm taking you to my Healers," Dooku told him. "You sustained quite a bit of damage before my troops brought you here." _Your troops were the ones that killed me_. He thinks but doesn't say. Jedi who are Returned are always changed, until Obi-Wan. He needs to figure out what image to give Dooku. 

Dooku cannot know that he is the same Jedi Master he was when he died.

***

Hours later, Obi-Wan's sight has returned to him, and he had (mostly) rebuilt his shields. He knows that there is a touch of Dooku's Darkness in there, somewhere, and he was-

Dooku had taken his lightsaber, yes, but he had left Obi-Wan with his connection to the Force.

Which left Obi-Wan uneasy, because Dooku knew that his heart lay with the Republic.

And he was seemingly unguarded.

His fingers twitched - _from where I Return you_ \- 

Dooku wouldn't trust him if he didn't try-

A pause- was he really going to do this? If Dooku really wasn't having anyone watch him-

He reached out into the Force - testing-

And slipped outside.


End file.
